Polymer products, or polymer fluff, within a polymerization system may be transferred from a polymerization reactor to a compounding step, such as an extrusion of polymer into pellets. The capital costs associated with the equipment and processes necessary to execute such a transfer may be significant. In addition to transferring polymer, such equipment and processes may also function to purge solvents or other fluids or contaminants that may be entrapped among the polymer solids. Examples of typical steps and equipment needed to accomplish such polymer transfers may include conveying systems involving hydraulics, pneumatics, and/or pressurized air; high pressure and low pressure solvent flash and recovery systems; flow control systems; lock hoppers; purge columns; and disengaging vessels. With existing designs, both the equipment and power necessary to accomplish movement of the polymer between the reactor and compounding step are cost prohibitive. Thus, a need exists for more efficient polymer transfer systems and methods.